The invention relates to a new and novel method for signaling and controlling traffic flow by means of an electric device, or the like.
Efforts to control pedestrian and vehicular patterns for safe passage at areas where opposing movements occur have largely been restricted to (1) electric devices known as traffic lights or (2) traffic-control directed by human personnel.
Current systems of traffic light control devices do not allow (1) pedestrians to anticipate the actual time span for expedient and safe crossing or (2) for motorists to approach and pass warning signals with safety through intersections. This invention affords a real-time signal to the motorist to apply his brakes allowing him to make the appropriate judgment to avoid intersection gridlock. The “real-time” signal informs the motorist to anticipate the time-changing of a traffic signal from “go” to “stop”, thereby preventing his entering and passing the intersection on a “yellow” signal.
Current methods do not allow pedestrians to anticipate the time span for expedient and safe crossing. This invention provides real-time countdown for pedestrian or vehicular cross-over.
Originally, traffic control devices contained only red and green signals. Safety concerns then required the addition of a “yellow” signal to provide an added element of safety. Other safety measures followed, including blinking signals and icons as warnings of a signal change. Despite this intense consideration for traffic safety, the current light-changing “red-yellow-green” and “icon” systems remain an un-safe element of guesswork for the pedestrian and vehicle driver.
The present new and novel device and method of signaling pedestrians and vehicles eliminates the guesswork associated with safe passage.
The inventor is aware of the following U.S. Patents which show efforts made to solve some of the problems described above: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,100,819; 6,087,962; 6,054,932; 3,764,973; 3,302,170.
Though traffic devices have attempted to provide safety in directing the flow of pedestrian and vehicular traffic, the traffic flow participants are not informed as to the pending signal change wherever signals are placed. The absence of time-related information presents an unsafe condition since motorists and pedestrians must rely on guessing and/or hopeful anticipation for sufficient time for passage. Guessing has led to improper and dangerous movement. The present invention solves the problem of the current lack of “real-time” elapse information to motorists and pedestrians to negotiate any intersection with safety.